Monty Python and the Holy Grail 2
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: FINISHED
1. Trial Time

**Monty Python and the Holy Grail 2**

Chapter 1:

Trial Time

Arthur, King of the Britons, and his Knights of the Round Table, were on their way to court (well, part of the Knights, because part of the Knights had died from the killer rabbit and some were cast into the fires at the Bridge of Death). For those of you who haven't seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in the ending, Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table were arrested by police as they were charging at the French Castle (Castle of Louis de Lombard). They were arrested for murdering a man who was doing a commentary on Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

So as I was saying, they were on their way to court. They all sat down at the defendants table. "All rise for Judge Hinklemickshifer". "Sit, sit, sit, I am Judge Hinklemickshifer." everyone sat down in their chairs. "So, our case is some crazy men who call themselves The Knights of the Round Table have been accused of wreck less homicide and murder, well I don't think we have to question anyone, jury, what is the verdict. "We find the defendants guilty". The lady who was the wife of the man who was killed cheered. "Now the Knights of the Round Table will be sentenced to **_death!_**" "DEATH?" was the first word that had come out of Arthur's mouth. "Yes, death" said Judge Hinklemickshifer.


	2. Sir Robin's Tale

Chapter 2:

Sir Robin's Tale

"Brave Sir Robin, and his eyes torn out and his liver ripped, and his bones shattered and his brain smashed, and his heart stomped on, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH, Brave Sir Rob……………….." sang Sir Robin's jester.

"SHUT UP" screamed Sir Robin.

"Good god Sir Robin, I was just doing my job" said the jester.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I NEVER ASKED YOU TO WORK FOR ME, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" screamed Sir Robin.

"Well, if wanted to know my name so bad, why didn't you tell me" said the jester.

Sir Robin rolled his eyes.

"My name happens to be Mrnegative" said Mrnegative.

"WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY!" screamed Sir Robin.

"Raisins!" said a voice.

"What the?" said Sir Robin.

"Raisins!" said the voice again.

"WHO GOES THERE!" said Mrnegative.

A man walked out of the woods.

"My name is Babushca" said the man.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttt" said Sir Robin.

"I like raisins" said Babushca.

"Are we supposed to care" whispered Sir Robin to Mrnegative.

"I don't know" whispered Mrnegative.

"I have only three toes on my left foot" said Babushca.

"Would you like to see?" asked Babushca.

"NO THANKS!" said Sir Robin.

"I have 148 freckles on my face" said Babushca, but he had no freckles on his face.

"Uhhhhhh, actually, you don't" said Mrnegative.

"Oh, your right" said Babushca.

There was a sudden silence.

"Wow, this is awkward" said Mrnegative.

"Uhh, we'll just be going" said Sir Robin.

"No, you must stay, WE WILL FEAST ON RASINS" said Babushca.

"No really, we must be going" said Sir Robin.

Suddenly, Babushca began to stare at Sir Robin.

"Are you O.K.?" asked Sir Robin.

"Are you O.K.?" said Babushca, mocking Sir Robin.

"Right" said Sir Robin.

"Right" said Babushca, mocking Sir Robin.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE" screamed Sir Robin.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE" said Babushca, mocking Sir Robin.

"Fine, this means your head" said Sir Robin.

"Fine this means your……….." said Babushca, but was interrupted because there was a sword coming right at his head.

"TAKE THIS" screamed Sir Robin.

But Babushca just ducked and said "TAKE THIS" mocking Sir Robin again.

Suddenly, Babushca was hit with an arrow.

There was a paper attached to it.

Sir Robin read the paper and it said: "Someone help me, I am a man, who's father wants me to get married, but I do not want to".

"Someone is in trouble, I must go help them" said Sir Robin.


	3. Caught Up In the Trial

Chapter 3:

Caught Up In the Trial

Sir Robin was running through the woods.

"Finally I got rid of that annoying Babushca" said Sir Robin.

There was a sudden yell.

"SIR ROBIN, WAIT, I'M NOT DEAD YET" it was the Babushca.

"Oh great, it's you again" said Sir Robin.

"WAIT!" screamed the Babushca.

Then suddenly, the jester tripped over a little pebble, and fell into a never-ending hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the jester as he fell.

"Finally, I got rid of him" said Sir Robin.

"I FORGOT ABOUT MY GRAPPLING HOOK" screamed Babushca.

Mrnegative was suddenly hit with the hook.

It latched onto his shirt and began to pull him back.

"Yeah, I'm getting rid of both of them at the same time" said Sir Robin.

Then suddenly, Sir Robin found himself on the ground.

"OOOWWWWWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Sir Robin.

"I'm from the M.P.P." said the guy.

"What does the M.P.P. stand for?" asked Sir Robin.

"The Monty Python Police" said the guy.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Sir Robin.

"My name is Yorundrarest, and you're under arrest for killing these two men" said Yorundrarest.

"They killed themselves" said Sir Robin.

"AH SHUT UP" said Yorundrarest.

He put the handcuffs on Sir Robin's wrists.

"I can't believe that we're gonna be hung for something we didn't do" said King Arthur to the rest of his group.

They were standing there, ready to be hung.

There was drum rolling.

"You people are about to be hung for homicide of a poor old reporter" said Judge Hinklemickshifer.

The wife of the reporter began to cry.

There were drum rolls again, but they were interrupted.

"WAIT" screamed Yorundrarest.

"I HAVE ANOTHER GUY WHO CLAIMS TO BE PART OF THIS 'GROUP'" said Yorundrarest.

"But he was not with them at the time of the murder" said Judge Hinklemickshifer.

"But he has also killed two men" said Yorundrarest.

"THEN HANG HIM TOO" screamed the crowd.


	4. The Return and Death of Babushca

Chapter 4:

The Return and Death of Babushca

The drums began to roll again.

"HANG THEM IN 5" said the Judge.

"4".

"3".

"This is it boys" said King Arthur.

"1".

"HEY YOU SKIPPED 2!" screamed King Arthur.

"2".

"1".

The Knights of the Round Table winced in pain, until they heard someone say:

"I'M STILL ALIVE!" screamed Babushca.

The man with the ax who was going to slice the rope to hang them swung his ax.

Babushca was hit in the head with the ax.

"HURRY! RUN FOR IT!" screamed King Arthur.

All of the Knights of the Round Table began to run, and so did everyone else, except for Babushca.

Babushca lay there, with the ax stuck in his head.

Then, he sat up.

"Ow, that was quite painful. Luckily, I have an iron head" said Babushca.

_So this chapter isn't really Babushca's death._

Babushca took the ax out of his head, and began charging with everyone else.

The crowd ran into the forest, chasing after the Knights of the Round Table.

Finally, after about half an hour of chasing, they cornered the Knights of the Round Table.

"This is a dead end, criminals!" said one of the angry mob members.

"How is there a dead end in the forest!" asked Sir Robin.

They looked behind them and saw a huge wall, with the words "**DEAD END**" on it.

"That's how" said King Arthur.

"I say we burn them at the stake" said another angry mob member.

Babushca tried to find his way to the front of the line, so he could tell Sir Robin he was still alive.

All of the mob members cheered, and raised their torches and pitchforks in the air.

"Begin to throw your torches at them, and if you want, throw your pitchforks" said the Judge.

Babushca burst through and jumped and waved to Sir Robin, and then was waylaid by a barrage of pitchforks and torches.

The Knights of the Round Table were still hunched over until they saw Babushca lying on the ground, with all the pitchforks and torches stuck in his back.

"Ow" said Sir Robin.

"How did that guy live from the ax!" said King Arthur.

"At least that's all of the torches and pitchforks they have".

Suddenly, a torch wizzed through the air.

Sir Robin bent down on the ground to check the wounds on Babushca.

He propped him up to see the wounds on his front side, and the torch came in and hit Babushca right in the back.

"Wow, this guy is getting killed for us. LET'S RUN!" screamed Robin.

They climbed up the wall and jumped over, and the mob followed them.

Then, Babushca got up.

He pulled his shirt off, and pulled off his body armor.

He looked at the back of it to see the angry mob's torches and pitchforks.

"Wow, I'm really lucky today!" said Babushca.


	5. The World of Nothing But Babushca

Chapter 5:

The World of Nothing but Babushca

The Knights threw themselves over the edge of the wall, and then saw a bright flash of green light.

They were swirling round and around.

Then, they hit a hard ground.

They looked around.

All they could see was white.

White as the eye could see.

"Wow, this is weird" said Robin.

"I wonder what happened to that mob" said King Arthur.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the sky, and a man came out of it.

The hole closed.

They went over to look at the man.

He looked at them

It was Babushca.

"HOW DID YOU LIVE!" screamed King Arthur.

"I think it's a ghost" said Lancelot.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME, WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" screamed Sir Robin.

"I'm so happy you are happy to see me!" said Babushca.

Sir Robin drew his sword, and swung at Babushca.

But then, Babushca rose into the air.

"WHOA!"

Then, a million Babushca's surrounded him.

"AUGHH! THIS IS LIKE ONE OF THOSE BAD DREAMS THAT NEVER ENDS" said Sir Robin.

Then, all of the Babushcas said "There's a MILLION OF ME!"

"Oh great, just what we needed" said Lancelot.

Sir Robin began swinging at all of the Babushcas but they wouldn't die.

"OK! The real Babushca, show yourself!" said Sir Robin.

All of the Babushcas spread out, except for one.

"Ok boys, fire arrows at this one" said Sir Robin.

They were about to fire, when they suddenly disappeared.

They had disappeared from excistence.

This was the end of the Knights of the Round Table.

Now it was just Babushca.

**The next chapter is the last chapter, and it has absolutely nothing to do with Monty Pyton, or The Holy Grail, or the Knights of the Round Table, or doughnuts. (I don't know why I just said that)**


	6. Babushca's Dance Party

Chapter 6:

Babushca's Dance Party

_This will have 4 parts, with four different songs._

**DANCE#1**

_Music: _Satisfaction (Benny Benassi)

The lights begin to blink green.

Babushca's face appears, and it's zoomed in on his mouth.

The words of the song begin, and Babushca's mouth moves with it.

"Push me, and then just touch me, till I can get my, saitsifaction.

The techno music starts playing.

Babushca starts to do the robot.

Then, the words come back on.

Babushca puts his hands and feet together, and then points them in opposite directions.

The lights flash purple.

Babushca keeps dancing, and then his clones walk in and start dancing.

**DANCE #2**

_Music_: Austin Powers Theme Song

This one is really short.

Lights flash yellow and bright green.

Babushca does the disco and Austin Powers moves.

**DANCE #3**

_Music: _Chariots of Fire

Babushca begins to run in slow motion.

Arrows fly in the air.

Babushca dodges all of them in slow motion.

"NNNOOO" in slow motion and deep voice.

**DANCE #4**

_Music: _Dum Diddy (Black Eyed Peas)

Babushca starts break dancing.

Then he begins to do the disco.

Then, he starts spinning on his head.

"THANK YOU FOR READING MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL 2!" says Babushca.

**THE END!**


End file.
